A Different Path
by Piper -loves you
Summary: A different spin on the events of New Moon, starting with chapter 17-Visitor. This is a Bella/Alice story. If this offends you, don't read it. I'm looking for a title, and a beta. Anyone who can help me with either has my eternal gratitude.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Summary: A very different turn of events during New Moon.

--

_Unnaturally still and white, with her large black eyes intent on my face, my visitor waited perfectly motionless in the center of the hall, beautiful beyond imagining._

_My knees trembled for a second, and I nearly fell. Then I hurled myself at her._

_"Alice, oh, Alice!" I cried, as I slammed into her._

_I'd forgotten how _hard_ she was; it was like running headlong into a wall of cement._

_"Bella?" There was a strange mingling of relief and confusion in her voice._

_I locked my arms around her, gasping to inhale as much of the scent of her skin as possible. It wasn't like anything else—not floral or spice, citrus or musk. No perfume in the world could compare. My memory hadn't done it justice._

_I didn't notice when the gasps turned into something else, I only realized I was sobbing when Alice dragged me to the living room couch and pulled me into her lap. It was like curling up into a cool stone, but a stone that was contoured comfortingly to the shape of my body. She rubbed my back in a gentle rhythm, waiting for me to get control of myself. (New Moon, p.382-383)_

When I finally ran out of tears, I pulled my head away from her cool chest, and craned my neck to look into her onyx eyes. "Oh, Alice," I whispered, knowing she'd hear me, regardless of the volume of my voice, "I'm so glad you came back."

She sighed, and I buried my face in the patch of smooth skin where her neck met her shoulder, content to never move; just stay here, inhaling her scent, and feeling her marble hand on the small of my back. And for a few minutes, she seemed just as content with it as I did.

But of course, as all good things, that moment had had to end. She removed her hand from my back and gently repositioned my head, so that I was once again, looking into her deep eyes. Even when they were black with thirst, they were still able to convey every emotion she felt. Right now I saw mostly worry, but also relief, and compassion that would rival Esme's.

"Bella," she began, and I saw apprehension flicker across her perfect features. I wanted to look away; whatever was coming next was not something that I wanted to hear, but instead, I firmly held her gaze, and waited for her to continue.

"Why—" her voice broke, as she stumbled over what to say. I had never seen Alice speechless before, and I didn't like it. Her eyes held such profound sorrow, that I knew if it were possible, she would be sobbing.

"Alice…" I was unsure of what to say, so I simply grasped her cold hands into my warm ones. I opened my mouth to speak, but she shook her head, signaling that I should stop, and just listen.

"How could you…" she trailed off, her voice full of pain, "_why_ would you think that your death would solve anything," she demanded, there was an underlying anger to her words. "How could you do that to Charlie and Renee, to everyone?"

"Alice! What are you talking about?" I replied, genuinely confused. Deep down, I knew that life without Edward, and all of the Cullens was worthless, but I had never made the decision to do anything about it. I could never bring myself to hurt my parents like that, or Jake and the rest of the La Push gang.

"I saw you jump, Bella!" Her voice now had a definite edge of hysteria to it. "I waited, and waited for you to come back up, but you didn't. I saw you go under the water, and then your future just disappeared." Her eyes were wide as she looked at me speculatively, "how did you even survive?" Her voice had dropped to barely a whisper.

Realization hit me—the cliff! Alice had seen me jump off of the cliff in La Push, and had assumed that I was committing suicide; that I would be dead by the time she arrived. I barely suppressed a laugh, 'silly vampire' I thought smiling.

"Exactly what is so funny?" Alice demanded, giving me a stern look.

I giggled, "Alice, I didn't jump off of the cliff to kill myself! I jumped for fun!" Her speculative look told me that I had better continue, and explain better. "Jake, he's my best friend, down at La Push, well, he showed me some of his friends cliff-diving a few days ago, and it looked like so much fun, I really wanted to try it."

"Alone?" Alice raised an eyebrow, "and right before a storm?"

'Oh yeah, there was that.' I began to study a little hole in my jeans intently.

"Bella," Alice reprimanded me, "What were you thinking!" She shook her head, "with your danger magnet status, I'm surprised that you didn't drown accidentally!"

"Jake saved me," I interjected. Alice's eyes were suddenly alive with curiosity. Oops.

"And how did he manage to fight the currents?" She inquired.

"He's just really strong?" I hoped that Alice would accept my explanation without too much difficulty, but of course, I had no such luck.

"Bella…" She waited impatiently for my explanation.

I bit my lip, was it really okay for me to tell Jake's secret? But if I didn't, Alice might leave again. At this thought, the gaping hole in my chest burned with new life, and I gasped at the sudden onslaught of pain, gripping my sides, willing myself not to fall apart.

"Bella!" Alice was instantly at my side, her arms wrapped around me, swaying us back and forth, in a gentle rhythm obviously meant to soothe me. It worked, but only a little. I managed to take in a few quick, gasping breaths before speaking. "Alice- don't leave me!" my voice came out quiet and hoarse, as if I had been screaming.

"Shh," she brushed her cool hand along my cheek, wiping away tears I hadn't realized had begun to fall. "It's okay, Bella, I'm not going anywhere, it's okay."

She continued rocking me, and whispering soothing words until the pain was subdued, and I was able to release my sides.

Alice smiled at me, but I couldn't meet her gaze. I looked away, embarrassed that I had, once again, become a burden to her. "I'm sorry, Alice." I whispered.

"Don't apologize," she smiled, "right now, all we need to worry about it getting Charlie to let you spend the night." I winced at the thought of spending the night in the beautiful white mansion that the Cullens had lived in, before they left, and Alice noticed.

"Don't worry, we won't be staying _there_. We can get a hotel room if you like."

I just nodded. Normally, I'd have argued against her spending any amount of money on me, but I was too drained to argue. I snuggled into Alice's cool form, and closed my eyes, fully intending to sleep, when her tinkling laugh disturbed me.

"What?" I mumbled, warranting another laugh from the pixie sitting next to me.

"Let's just get you to the car. I can call Charlie on the way to the hotel, I can already see that he'll agree." She scooped me up in her impossible strong arms, and the last thing I remember was looking up and seeing a small smile spread across her perfect features.

Let me know how I'm doing with keeping them in character, please.

Obviously some things will be a little off, but I'm doing the best I can to get it as close to right as I can.

Reviews are loved!

Also, I'm looking for a beta, if anyone's interested, drop me a PM


End file.
